


Mistaken

by orphan_account



Series: Caffiene & Nicotine [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington had gotten into some serious trouble many times in his life. He'd been kicked out of his house at seventeen, had lived on the streets for two years, had gotten mixed up with the wrong kind of people. There were at least three instances in which he'd nearly lost his life, he had come close to losing his cats on countless occasions, and, most recently, had come close to being driven off a cliff. But never in his life had he been so, undeniably screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb sorry

David Washington had gotten into some serious trouble many times in his life. He'd been kicked out of his house at seventeen, had lived on the streets for two years, had gotten mixed up with the wrong kind of people. There were at least three instances in which he'd nearly lost his life, he had come close to losing his cats on countless occasions, and, most recently, had come close to being driven off a cliff.  But never in his life had he been so, undeniably screwed.

He watched in horror as Tucker backed out of the room, unable to follow.  His feet felt glued to the floor.  Beside him, Grif nudged his arm.

"Wash.  Hey.  You gonna go after him, or what?"

He didn't know what to do.  Wash didn't even know how much Tucker had heard, much less how to explain it.  God, he was an idiot.  He should've known Tucker would've come back to the dorm at some point.  But never would he have guessed that it would have been while he was telling Grif about how completely in love he was with his roommate.

 _Shit_.

"Seriously.  Go.  Trust me, you don't want to go through the same shit I went through with Simmons." Grif gave him a shove towards the door, which was all Wash really needed to get moving.

Once he was in the hall, he made his best guess at which way Tucker would've gone, and made a sharp turn to the right.  Either he'd gone to find Church, or he was out by the lake.  He seriously hoped it was the lake.  Church definitely didn't need to hear about this.  If he did, Wash would never live this down.  Though, he'd also probably never get a chance to explain things to Tucker if anyone else - especially Church - was present.

Wash went for the lake first.  It was at the back of the campus of Chorus University, surrounded by trees and benches.  It was serene, and in the mornings, birds would sing as they flew across the water.  Tucker loved it.  He'd told Wash plenty of times.  He frantically scanned the path that wrapped around the edge for the aqua sweatshirt that Tucker always seemed to be wearing.

It brought out his eyes, he often joked.  Wash couldn't disagree.

Near one of the benches, that Wash knew Grif and Simmons had carved their initials into long ago, he found Tucker, sitting on the ground.  His back was resting against the base of a tree.  Honestly, Wash wasn't sure that he knew how to use a bench - he'd never seen Tucker sitting on one.  It was always the ground, where he would pull grass out of the ground and sprinkle it over Wash's lap like the asshole he was.  But that just meant it made it easier for Wash to imagine having a picnic with the shorter man, laying out in a field and watching the clouds.

"Tucker." Wash's voice broke, and his cheeks flamed red.  This was already bad enough.  He didn't need his voice cracking and making it worse.  "Can we talk?"

It took a moment, but Tucker eventually looked up to meet Wash's grey eyes, which were much lighter than his own - the color of a Hershey's Kiss, Wash often mused.  He didn't say anything, but he did nod towards the empty space in the grass to his side, which was enough.  The freckled man took a seat, not entirely fond of how mosquitoes buzzed about nearby.

"How much of that did you hear, exactly?"

"Enough."

Wash fought the urge to sigh.  There was no easy way to get through this.  Not when he didn't know how Tucker was feeling, not when Tucker wouldn't even _look_ at him again, not when he couldn't do anything but watch the way Tucker's hands tangled in the grass, and wish they were in his hair instead.  Why did he have to be so stupid?

Thankfully, Tucker spoke before Wash had to say anything.  "Did you mean it?  Is that really how you feel about me, Wash?"

The blond sucked in a breath.  "I meant every word.  You're . . . I'm head over heels for you, Tucker." His words were barely even audible over the sound of a cool breeze ruffling the leaves above them and the movement of the water in the lake.  "I'm sorry.  You weren't really meant to find out."

Both of them were silent for a minute, and Wash considered just leaving it at that.  He could go back to their room, curl up in his bed, and just avoid one of his best friends for the rest of his life.  No problem.  But then Tucker laughed.

"Well why the hell not, asshole?" he said.  "Then we never would've gotten anywhere together.  In case you haven't noticed, I kind of really love you, too.  I just didn't know how to tell you."


End file.
